


Unite as One

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Qualia [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Cockblocking, Come Eating, Daddy Dom!Eddie Brock, Daddy Kink, Eddie is a soft, Humor, Maybe they show up; maybe not, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Top Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, mentions of Flash - Freeform, mentions of Peter, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: Eddie plans a trip for his Beloved Other, though it doesn't exactly fall through as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Song Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcgnPY1hFiU)
> 
> This _was_ supposed to be a oneshot based off one of D-Erm's pictures ([this](https://d-erm.tumblr.com/image/181227607321)) but you know.
> 
> ...it escalated.
> 
> //squints at calis tbh, i lowkey blame our talks on this
> 
> edited to use singular pronouns when the symbiote talks. trying out if i like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl loves her smut, and sometimes, it goes deep into the angsting. . .

 The symbiote usually felt adored.

Eddie was good at that. With a gentle kiss, a drag of his palm over their head whenever they pooled out against his shoulder. The soft quirk of his lips as he spoke to them, even when the symbiote was feeling a bit… _bratty_.

   Though, he was firm man with them whenever they set to start acting up. Be so by a tone, his gaze, or a low hum in his words while he soothed over their tendrils when they began to act. They don’t want to stress him out as much, however, but sometimes they feel a bit aggressive. A flush of energy driving their actions, the need to _get out_ and swing across the city. Eddie calls it throwing a tantrum, the symbiote responds with calling it being hungry. Regardless, they get what they want, because they _know_ being good means they can be rewarded, and being rewarded is just as sweet as the chocolates they get.

    (Contrary to many beliefs, Eddie _doesn’t_ let them go out and feast on some poor bad guy. He’s against it, though the symbiote believes it would be so much easier if they could just snack on some punks head, their Beloved usually scolded them before the thought could even manifest into actual words and they never knew if they should feel _offended_ or _proud_ that Eddie could read them before they even _spoke_.)

  They still tease him with a purr of _good job daddy_ afterwards, which makes Eddie roll his eyes but grin regardless, and they _still_ get a intake of much needed nutrients with dark chocolates and smaller critters that infest the cities.

  (Their _favorite_ treat, however, is _Eddie_. Be so the ability to just hang around him, in a too hot bath or a kiss onto their body; or hours of being _ravished_.)

    And now, knowing they were on much well deserved behavior, Eddie is lax against sheets, boxers the only barrier between flesh and sticky-tar fluid. But Eddie doesn’t _push_ for sex, and the symbiote is happy just tracing pectorals and abs, dancing along the border of fabric as their Beloved leans back onto the pillows, flicking through his phone with a thumb and—

  “What’cha think about a weekend on a resort?” Eddie inquires, glancing down at the symbiote who peers with confusion.

  I  **don’t understand why a resort would be on a weekend.** The response is a tease, dark black shifting hues of navy as they twist upwards, gliding along their Beloved’s chest to rest atop his collarbone. Eddie places a palm onto their mass then, digging calloused fingers into them before tugging up. It’s soothing, akin to a massage as they melt into his touch.

    “I can’t decide if you’re gettin’ better at jokes or not.” Eddie laughs regardless, twisting his fingers deeper, relishing in the sounds of bliss the alien produced.

  **We've learned from you.**

 “Ah, I can’t even make fun of that or I’ll be making a joke out of _myself_.” Eddie groused, relentlessly groping at the symbiote’s form. Tugging, pushing and he drops his phone onto the bed, kissing at them as the symbiote responds in kind, pulling and shifting upwards. Their own broad, muscled form pressing against Eddie’s body as they settled over his lap in fluid motion.

     **True Eddie.** They tease, sharp teeth nipping along Eddie’s jawline, tracing with a long tongue. Their host shivers beneath them, muscles taut as hands dropped down to grip at their ass. It makes them jolt, growling a sound deep within their throat as Eddie’s kneading into the soft flesh. **Eddie** —

“Mm?” His voice is distant, thick with growing arousal as he continues digging into their ass. They’ve always felt it was amusing, to see Eddie’s body react with bright heat whenever he’s pressed up against their bottom; be it from just a attempt of _spooning_ , or actual sexual intent where it bordered wild abandon and passion.

  **What is the resort for?**

“Oh— _ah_ , just,” and Eddie sighs, head canting back against the laps against his throat, where the symbiote’s tongue traced along a throbbing vein, onto the curve of his adams apple. He’s entirely aroused, body drumming heat, wicked spice into their shared connection and the symbiote sighs softly, a mimicked sound so tender as they rocked downwards against their hosts growing bulge. The blond shifts, exhaling shakily. “Fuck.”

  **Focus Eddie.**

“Kinda hard,” Eddie says, sitting upwards with little struggle. His Other twists, sitting upwards just as Eddie’s digging harder into their ass. “You drive me crazy.”

  **Hmm, it’s a** ** _shame_. **They drag talons over Eddie’s mouth that parts easily for them, he tilts his head, taking the digit with a drag of his own tongue, brow quirking as his Love squirms, yet entirely delighted.

 “How so?”

 **If I drive you crazy, maybe we** ** _don’t_ ** **need a resort trip?**

“Oh—”

**And maybe we _don’t_ need to let Eddie relieve some.. _Stress_. **

“Naughty, naughty.” Eddie laughs, but his mouth is soon pressing upon their own. The symbiote hums upon the action, arms wrapping around his shoulders and they spread thighs willingly, pushing flush onto their host with a flare of their own need. “We’ve been good, _you’ve_ been very good.”

   **Ah, I** ** _have_ been. **The symbiote thinks about their interactions with Spider-Man, with criminals and the one time they _may_ have tried to eat more cookies than they were allowed. **Why?**

“Just wanted to know, if you would _like_ to go, as a _treat_ for being _very_ good.” There’s a pitch in his tone, the thoughts Eddie had not matching the words he was spewing and it makes the alien narrow a gaze. They can dig into the connection, shared thoughts _easily_ , but just as they could, Eddie was good at hiding them.

  **...why?** They ask again, and Eddie swallows thick.

   “No reason love, just wanted to spend a weekend with you.”

**You always do.**

“Alone.”

   **You** _ **always** **do**_ **.** They repeat, confused and suddenly frustrated. **Explain.**

“Romantically.”

    **Eddie.** The symbiote hisses, pushing talons into Eddie’s jaw, head canting as they dig, harder, _deeper_ into their hosts mind but nothing comes up. Their Beloved grins regardless, shoulder rising before it drops, words spoken with a low,

 “ _It’s true._ Romantic getaway.”

 **You’re** **_lying_.**

“Why the hell would I lie about this, darlin’?” Eddie asks just as sweetly as they spat venom. He pushes a thumb against their hip, digging into malleable muscle with a far too wicked grin and he’s rocking his hips up, jerking the symbiote upwards as they scramble to steady themselves. Hands clamp onto the blond’s shoulders, opal hues widening. “Us. Together. Doin’ romantic things.” And with that, Eddie wraps his arm against their hips, tugging them closer. His mouth presses onto their neck, and he digs teeth into their flesh. The symbiote makes a sound, low and high all at once, whining deep.

**No _sex_ then. Not until the _romantic_ get away.**

Eddie stops then, “really?” He asks, but there’s no heat, no desperation of need, just the bubbling amusement as he pulls back, staring at his Other with raised brows. “Until then?”

  **Is that a problem?**

“No.” Eddie nudges them gently, pressing his mouth back onto theirs for a soft, too chaste kiss. “Not a problem at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its more angsty but like, the plot?? the plot. the plot. and then..the smut?

They end up pushing Eddie down against the floor with a rush of excitement when there’s chocolate on the table and Eddie’s kissing at them again.

It’s nothing sexual, but the alien is shaking excitement, a mass of fluid tendrils, curling and taunt against Eddie’s wrists and biceps, digging and massaging even as their host is scrambling for purchase against the onslaught of affection. Honey fills their senses, the sweet of love pouring a thick stream over into them as Eddie tangles his hand into their quaking form.

 “This is nice.” Eddie says, like he’s just come home to a lover after a hard day of work. It’s something akin to it, though Eddie wears his Other and they’re constantly sitting back in his mind. But despite soft conversations between pauses in the day, Eddie’s been focused on the _trip_. So once their shielded behind closed doors, and Eddie’s placed down groceries, spilling candy onto the table then the symbiote _moves_.

  It’s startling, had Eddie blinking past the rush of adrenaline and he’s amused to find himself shoved onto the floor, elbows aching briefly before it’s soothed with tender caresses. The symbiote is affectionate, nudging along his jaw with a trilling sound of content. 

   **Of course it is, it’s** **_us_** **, Eddie. Been happy all day.**

“It was a great day.” Eddie echoes, tilting his head so his mouth could press onto the closest strand of black. They quiver beneath the motion, tightening along his arm in response. “Very long, but good.”

  **Yes.** A head forms, large opalesque hues squinting. Teeth graze along a jaw, tender but it has Eddie exhaling shakily under the action, swallowing thick heat but it’s a different warmth. This one has his cheeks reddening, heart erratic with actual embarrassment. **And now,** **_chocolate_ ** **Eddie?**

“Yeah, yeah, we still gotta plan the trip though.” Eddie says, managing to pull himself up from the floor despite his Other’s constant shifting, snorting once they’re licking a stripe along his cheek. “Oi, you’re gonna get me all _wet_.”

  **Trip was** **_your_ ** **idea. It’s not romantic for me if you’re making us** **_both_ ** **plan it. Lame.**

“Did you call _me_ lame?” Eddie’s amused regardless, moving to sit at the table chair. He reaches out for one of the many chocolates, silver foil easily ripped even when the symbiote is impatient, wanting to grab and just _shove_ the chocolates into their mouth with little care. But they curl a tongue around Eddie’s waiting fingers, slick and drooling all over his hand; but there’s no other reaction from their host, the actions so normal even if he had complained earlier. “It’s not even _lame_. I just thought you would like to be more _involved_.”

  **No, because you didn’t want to talk about it until the other day, Eddie. You are being** **_sneaky_** **.**

“Not really.” The response is uttered weakly, another chocolate handed over to his Beloved as the symbiote’s head tilts, eyes widening for a moment before their mouth presses into a thin line, fangs poking between the lips and:  

  **Oh? No?**

“Yeah, not being _sneaky_. Just, bein’... smart. You’re just mad ‘cause I can hide it from you.”

  **No.**  

“ _Yes,_ you _are_  and mind you, you’ve hidden things from me _too_.” Eddie lifts another candy, blue eyes soft despite his words. His other hums a low sound, agreement but annoyance all at once.

  **Learning Eddie. It’s...frightening.** The symbiote is soft, pressing their head along his cheek, **but it’s also very sweet to know you want to give us..something...meant for lovers.**

“‘Cause I see us as that?” Eddie’s own retort is more of a question, laughter shaky and unsure, “lovers.”

  **Not just** **_lovers_** **.**

“Then-- _uh_ , soulmates.” Eddie blurts then, still unsure and anxious as he drops his head, fingers trembling to focus more intently on tearing foil off the chocolate. Each motion is off, clipped and it’s only when the symbiote’s mass is covering his, fingers twisting to talons and each careful action after isn’t him; cutting off a response as he felt a low, drumming of confusion. It makes his stomach drop; fearing he had said the wrong thing.

  “I mean,” he continues, voice shaking, eyes still glued down to the treat, “like, for us, to be more than just-- _us_ , sometimes. It’s-- you had it with Flash. It was healthy. You two trusted each other. What we have, everyone calls it... _bad_.”

   **_Eddie_**.

 “I love you,” Eddie still speaks, rushing words over deep planted insecurities, “but I’m also prepared for, you know. Rejection. If you wanted to be with Flash again, I’m not--” 

 There’s a sound of frustration ripping out of his Other then, dark and low as Eddie jolts, startled to peer up at them.

 **What are you going** **_on_ ** **about?**

“I-”

   **Eddie, Flash was our** **_friend,_** **you are** **_not_** **.**

“Oh.” The symbiote makes another sound, head lolling backwards but they’re pushing in closer, wrapping around his shoulders and their mouth presses what were felt to be kisses onto him, even as Eddie shifts, turning away with a chill of shame curling into his gut.

  **Not that, didn’t mean it like** **_that._ ** **You’re more than our friend.**

“Am I a friend or not a friend, I kinda need a straight answer.” Eddie wants to joke, tease despite the thickness in his voice and burn in his eyes.

  **What I feel for** **_you_ ** **is very different from what I felt with** **_Flash._ ** **Loved Peter, but not truly. Love Flash, yet he is a friend. Love Eddie. Like an ache, different. Can’t word it properly, because it’s so many words and feelings. Can convey it differently though, it’s...** **_easier._**

Eddie makes a noise. “I ruined the mood.”

 **You didn’t.** There’s a soft laugh, tendrils digging in the ache against his neck and Eddie watches as the symbiote eats a the chocolate, a swipe of their tongue against his digits and he sinks into the touches. **You think about this alot. About when I was with Flash.**  

“You were a _hero._ ”

**A hero with you too.**

 “Not really.” Eddie murmurs, gaze falling back onto the table, onto his hands that were still covered in aqueous blacks, curling them into a fist just to watch shades of blues shine under the angle of light. The alien presses in closer, softly squeezing the base of his neck; yet not responding to the comment.

    **Is this why you wanted a trip, Eddie? To prove something to me? For** **_us_** **?**  

“Kinda. Sorta?” The admittance is low, mumbled between another shaky laugh, “is that bad?”

  **No Eddie. I want to be with you. Want to** **_help_ ** **you feel better. If this makes you happy, it’s fine.**

“But would it make _you_ happy?”

**Being with you makes us happy.**

The confession isn’t _new_ , but it lifts a weight Eddie’s feeling.


End file.
